What Happens When Matt Eats Mello's Chocolate
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Matt eats Mello's chocolate when hes hungry and has to face the consequences. Rated M


What Happens When Matt Eats Mello's Chocolate

A/N: Okay so this is my OTP for Death Note and I haven't written a single fic for it yet so I decided to get this one done ASAP I really hope you all enjoy this fic and please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Matt's POV

I was playing Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep on my PSP when I grew rather hungry but I knew there was currently nothing in the house to eat except for Mello's chocolate. "He'll kill me…but it will be worth it…" with that I stood up walking to where I knew Mello kept his stash of chocolate. Returning to our bed I started to eat the chocolate while continuing to play my game till Mello returned home from his errand, making sure to get rid of the chocolate wrappers.

He strolled into the room glancing my way but saying nothing. He went straight to his chocolate stash his face turning deep red I immediately saved my game knowing trouble was coming my way "MATT…" he growled out "WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE..!"

I laughed nervously as the blonde walked up to me pure anger on his face "I-I urgh…ate it…" I mumbled and I swear I saw steam leaving his ears at that I expected it when his fist came down on my face even when he grabbed my PSP and threw it somewhere in the room what I didn't expect was for him to tie me to the bed buck naked with a very angry Mello now sitting on my lap.

"Punishment must be dished out now…you've been a bad boy…" he said now as he ran his hands down my body. He then grabbed something from our bedside table, looking I saw it was anal beads. I bit my lip now "this will teach you to touch my chocolate…" he was mumbling more to himself than to me as he started to push them inside me. "Look at how easily your ass sucks up these beads…" he said in amusement clearly enjoying the sight before him. Once he had all the beads in he leaned over to kiss me on the lips.

He placed butterfly kisses over my face down to my neck then to my chest making sure to kiss my nipples before continuing further down when he reached my groin he took my erection into his mouth sucking as he pulled out the anal beads causing me to scream out in pleasure.

He smirked at me now as he continued to suck me off bobbing his head up and down "M-Mello…" I moaned out my hips bucking at the feel of pleasure he pulled away with a 'pop' then pulled out a whip from under the bed which made my eyes widen "you kept that under our bed?!" I yelled out. He smirked now as he brought it down on my stomach causing me to groan in pain but slight pleasure too.

Mello was clearly enjoying himself now as he brought it down onto my thighs causing me to yelp in surprise. He smirked at that causing me to bite my lip "I rather like this position~ I think we will use it more often~" he commented before leaning down to bite at my inner thigh making e moan out loudly my hips bucking upwards once again.

He grabbed the lube now pouring a generous amount to his erection he lined himself up with my entrance before thrusting all the way in, in one hard thrust which had me crying out in pain and pleasure. Mello grinned and didn't give me any time to adjust before he started to thrust into me hard and fast.

"M-Mello!" I cried out now my eyes shut tight as I tried to move my hands to touch him but failing due to the cuffs. He smirked leaning down to kiss me. "M-Mello…" I moaned out this time. I continued to pull against the restraints now as he thrust into me a smirk gracing his lips as he watched me struggle seeing how much I wanted to touch him.

"My poor little Mattie wants to touch but this is his punishment~" he said with another smirk I grumbled a little as much as having a super dominant and sexy Mello in bed was incredibly sexy and a turn on, I preferred it when I could touch him and he knew it, hence why I was in this predicament in the first place.

He leaned in to place a kiss to my lips now as he ghosted his fingers over my skin making me gasp softly at the touch my body shivering. I cried out once more as he leaned in to bite at my nipple now pulling at the sensitive bud. "M-Meloooooooooo…" I moaned out dragging out his name as my hips bucked back arching off the bed now. A smirk graced his lips and god damn it he looked so incredibly sexy whenever he smirked like that it made me want to push him down onto the bed and just pleasure him till he couldn't form any coherent words.

He continued to thrust into me hard and fast a wicked grin gracing his features now as he ran his hands up and down my body. His touch making me shiver "aaaaaahhhhhh…M-Mello…" I moaned out softly my back arching off the bed even more now. he smirked and leaned in to nip at my bottom lip pulling my lip away a little bit as he gave me a come hither look.

He let my lip go now as he leaned in once more this time capture my lips in a searing kiss before mumbling against my lips, "you're so sexy when you're so desperate like this~" he told me before planting another kiss to my lips a sweet kiss which I returned eagerly.

He paused in his movements causing me to give him a questioning look, he then snapped his hips forward making my eyes slide shut head falling back as I moaned out loudly. He smirked at this and did it again making me cry out as he hit my prostate "M-Mello…p-please let me…t-touch you…" I groaned out opening my eyes not to look up at him "I'll…r-replace your…c-chocolate…" I moaned out now.

He put a finger to his chin in a thoughtful pose "is that right?" he asked and I nodded he smiled leaning in to unchain my wrists which immediately moved to his hips to squeeze them a little. I let out a small groan at just being able to touch the blonde. Now I could touch and please my beautiful, sexy blonde.

"Thank you my love…" I told him with a smile sitting up to place a soft sweet kiss to his lips before shifting now telling him I wanted him to start moving again. He chuckled and snapped his hips once again causing my eyes to snap shut and my head to lull a little before he started a hard and fast pace.

I slid my hands down to his perfect arse squeezing roughly encouraging him to go harder as he took my erection into his hand pumping me in time with his thrusts as I started to push back against him my eyes opening so I could watch my beautiful boyfriend "you are very welcome my naughty gamer~" he replied teasingly. I chuckled a little at his and brought a hand up to his beautiful blonde locks grabbing a fist full of hair I roughly yanked his head down smashing his lips into mine as I kissed him roughly just the way he liked it as he moaned out loudly now.

He thumbed the slit in the moment that I decided to pull away from the kiss and bite roughly onto his neck sucking at the flesh in my mouth. This caused us both to cum hard together, panting and calling each other's names. Mello pulled out before he collapsed on top of me snuggling into my side now. I smiled and rubbed the scar over his eye "It's amazing how cute you can become when you've not long lost it so bad you tied me up~" I said with a light chuckle. He gave me a small pout now which I got rid of by placing a sweet kiss to his lips "let's rest~" I told him snuggling up to him.

The end

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, my first attempt at this pairing. Please review


End file.
